Story Of Evil
by Cheliz
Summary: Anne was the most spoiled princess people could ever know. She was a bit like the Queen Of Hearts, everyone she didn't like, would be murdered. Well, as she was only a student,they were not murdered..Yet. It was why they called her Daughter Of Evil, and her boyfriend Albus Servant Of Evil. Follow them through their school years.


_**Alright, I know I have more then 10 stories written that I never finished, but I'm the type of writer that makes a story and then doesn't know how to finish it or gets a brand new idea. This tiny little and maybe fluffy prologue here, was just something I wrote when I felt down. I was listening to Regret Message by Rin Kagamine. After all, we all have our regrets, don't we? Anyways, I might not finish this story, but I hope you like it anyways. This will be inspired and maybe slightly based of Story Of Evil, by Len and Rin Kagamine. Which is a trilogy of songs, Daughter Of Evil, Servant Of Evil and then you get Reget Message. I sugest to listen to the music box version as it really fits this I guess.**_

Her name had been Anne Charlotte Littlesea.

She was always called the Daughter Of Evil by the population of Hogwarts.

And occasionally the adult.

She never minded it at times.

But at other times, she did.

She had a boyfriend, called Albus Severus Potter.

Some thought she only loved him because she could control him.

Maybe they were right.

They had met both in first year, as they were both Slytherins it was inevitable.

He was instantly mad about her, a trait he got from Ginny with her fixation about his father.

He would do everything to impress her, and that's how it started.

Albus remembered, how she turned down Scorpius offer of friendship and said, "You might not be such an arse as your father, but you're a brute. Offer me again if you can be an actual intelligent conversation partner."

Scorpius had been gaping at her like a fish ever since that.

She had brains that rivalled Rose's, but unlike Rose, Anne hated studying.

She got away with Acceptables though she never studied, and was fine with that.

She preferred being all alone, making music in her room.

Or Anne ordered people around.

Albus was one of them.

But in her own strange way she loved him.

She kissed his cheek, held his hand and looked at him with eyes of admiration.

And not just because he was a Potter.

Currently, she was throwing away a bottle in the lake, a bottle which carried a message.

"What are you doing here, all alone Anne?" Albus asked softly, his green eyes looking at her blue ones.

Anne smiled bitterly.

"Just making a wish." She said, running a hand through her dark red hair.

It was strange, how the Potters kept falling for redheads, she mused sometimes.

"Are you okay?" Albus asked concernedly.

After all, she had just received a Howler from her mother.

Anne smiled sadly. "Do I look like I'm okay?" She asked.

Albus just simply shook his head.

"You know what I wished for? To be different in a next life time." She whispered softly, just to Albus.

Albus blinked. "Why that?" He asked with a soft voice.

"I know I am a bad person. I get why people call me a parasite, why they say I suck people's luck away...But I want to change that. Maybe I cannot change now. But maybe I can in a next life time." Anne said and swallowed.

"You're not a bad person." Albus whispered.

"I am. I order people around, I treat them like house elves. I treat you like a house elf. I drink too and threaten people to do my bidding if they don't listen. Even adults aren't safe for me. I am a spoiled princess. I know that better then anyone." Anne stated it, with tearful eyes, and Albus stayed silent as they both knew it was the truth.

"See? Even you cannot argue against it. I regret the way I treat you, but trying to be good, to be selfless only makes me cranky...And it makes me choke. I cannot be good. I just wish, that in a next life time, I can be a good girl." Anne whispered and let herself be hugged by Albus.

"This is why, I can never view you as evil. You truly wish to be different. You're mean and arrogant, yes. But you wish to change yourself. Even though you fail at it...You still want to. You still have hope." Albus said as he stroke a strand of hair out of her face, and he remembered what he first thought when they began calling her Daughter Of Evil.

 _If she's the Daughter Of Evil, then I'll gladly be her Servant Of Evil._


End file.
